If you had only told me
by Ascot Summon
Summary: What a bad title. I can't think of any. If you liked my other story, you MIGHT like this one. It's kinda weird but it's OK.
1. Return to Cephiro

AS: Being beaten up by Ascot and Umi  
  
Ascot: You told us no more fics for one week!  
  
AS: HEHEHEH. Gomen. I Just had to write this down! It's sooo sappy!  
  
Umi: ACK! You cried while you guys were thinkin bout this!  
  
AS: It was sorta sad, but I was choppin onions!  
  
Umi & Ascot: Yeah right.  
  
Ahem! This is my stupid fic bout Ascot committing suicide, Umi falling in love with his ???????, and some other stuff. I'm typing this fic as I drink Diet Dr. Pepper so expect some stupid stuff on it.  
  
Dis: I still own the screwy plot. I don't own the Playstation brand.  
  
  
  
In Cephiro  
  
Ascot laid his head down on his pillow. 'Man. It's been three years,' he thought, 'It's been three years. I'll really miss you.' He pulled up his blanket and went to sleep.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"Night Umi!" shouted Hikaru and Fuu as they dropped off Umi. "Night guys!" yelled Umi, "See you guys at the tower tomorrow!" "Yeah! See ya!" When the two girls disappeared from view, Umi opened the gate. She unlocked the door and went in. Her two-year-old brother came running towards her. "O-nee- chan!" he squealed. Umi smiled and picked up her little brother. "Hey Mushi- chan. How come you're still up?" "I wanted to wait for you o-nee-chan!" he answered. Umi smiled and brought him up to bed. "Night Mushi-chan," she said as she kissed him good night. "Night!" Umi left her little brother and went to her room. As she fixed her bed, she began thinking about Cephiro. "Wow," she uttered. "I can't believe that we're going back to Cephiro tomorrow. I can't wait to see everybody…" she paused, "Especially Ascot." This last notion made her happier. She went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Umi woke up quite early. She got dressed and checked if Musashi was awake yet. She peeked into the toddler's room and saw that he was playing robots and the Playstation. Umi walked up to him and kissed his head. "Morning Mushi. Watcha want for breakfast?" Mushi thought for a moment and shouted, "Buttered toast and gravy!" Umi flinched. "Anything else?" Mushi laughed and replied, "Ascot cake, Ascot tarts, Ascot pie, or Ascot berries!" Umi sweat-dropped and laughed. "Yoshi!"  
  
"I'll see you later Mushi!" declared Umi as she went out the door. "Tell Mom and Dad I'm spending the night at my friend's place!" "Yoshi!" yelled Mushi in reply. Umi smiled and left.  
  
"Hey Umi!!!" screamed Hikaru as soon as she saw Umi running towards her. "Fuu arrived yet?" asked Umi as soon as she reached Hikaru. "I'm here," said a voice behind Umi. Umi whirled around and saw her friend behind her. "Hi Fuu!" greeted Hikaru and Umi. "I almost forgot!" said Fuu reaching into her bag. "Here Umi-san," uttered Fuu as she handed Umi a small package. "Happy Birthday." Umi took the package and tucked it into her bag. Hikaru smiled and also gave Umi a present. "Happy Birthday Umi," she said as she handed Umi the gift. "I can't believe you're seventeen Umi!" said Hikaru. Umi nodded and said, "I know!" The three girls went up to the railings and a bright light appeared. When the trio opened their eyes, they were falling through the air. "AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed. Suddenly, they fell on something and fainted. 


	2. Foot Massage

Summon: Hah! Chap 2! My new character's name is Summon. He doesn't have my personality though.  
  
Ascot: Phew! Good thing Tamari-chan's gone.  
  
Summon: I know. Here's the story!!!  
  
Umi: Hey, hey, hey!!!  
  
Ascot & Summon: Huh? You wanna say something?  
  
Umi: Yeah! Like Tamari-chan said…  
  
Summon: Don't remind us!!! Just say it later!  
  
Umi: Yoshi!  
  
  
  
In the Castle- Hikaru's Room  
  
Hikaru woke up seeing Lantis bending over her. "La-La-Lantis-kun?" Lantis smiled. "It is you," said Lantis hugging Hikaru. "Where am I? Where's Fuu and Umi? What happened?" she asked bolting up. Lantis smiled and said, "Don't worry. They're being attended to. You guys fainted from joyfulness and shock." He placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You've grown taller Hikaru." Hikaru smiled and rested her head on his chest.  
  
Fuu's Room  
  
"Ferio!" yelled Fuu as soon as she woke up. "Shhh. Calm down," said Ferio as he laid a hand on Fuu's shoulder. "It's good to have you back," he said as he hugged her passionately. Fuu smiled and placed her head on Ferio's chest.  
  
Umi's Room  
  
"Hello? Miss. Wake up miss," said a voice. Umi opened her eyes and saw a young man peering over her. Umi shot up and asked him, "Who are you?" He smiled. "Good. You're okay. Clef-sensei would've killed me if you weren't. My name's Summon. I'm Palu Summon." Umi rubbed her head a bit and asked him, "So you're a Palu? I should've guessed. It's so obvious." She pointed at his clothes. They were like Ascot's except that the jewels were a dark shade of blue-green. So were his boots and eyes. His hair was until his shoulders and was the color of the night sky. He took out a hair tie and tied his hair into a ponytail. "Where's Clef?" inquired Umi getting up. Summon smiled. "Clef-sensei's in the throne room. His with his wife, Sierra- sama," answered Summon smiling. Umi's knees fell weak. Summon noticed this right away and was quick to his feet. He caught her just in time. "Are you okay miss?" he asked as he placed her back to her feet. "Yeah," Umi replied blankly. Summon looked at her. "Are you sure miss?" he asked. "Yes. I'm very sure." Umi tried walking but nearly fell again. Summon picked her up and carried her to her to her bed. He inspected her foot and mumbled, "Broken ankle. Looks like you sprained your ankle when you fell." He went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. "This might hurt," he said as he placed his hands on her foot. He moved it a bit and Umi could hear her bone cracking. Pain shot up her leg as if somebody was cutting her leg in half using a buzzsaw. "OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Summon began massaging Umi's feet. "How's that miss?" he asked as he massaged her foot more pleasantly. Umi smiled and said, "Thanks. I feel much better." She stood up and began walking. "Wow! My ankle's fixed! Thanks again Summon!" Summon smiled. "Come on. I'll accompany you to Clef-sensei." He stood up and opened the door for Umi. Umi went out and smiled at Summon. Summon smiled back and walked with her. 'He's so sweet… and cute too,' thought Umi to herself.  
  
  
  
Summon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ascot: It was okay.  
  
Summon:sugar-high ONLY NICE?!?!?! IT WAS SOOOOOOOO EXCEPTIONAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot: ~_~¿  
  
Umi: Now can I talk?  
  
S&A: Ya.  
  
Umi: Like what Tamari-chan said, "NO WEIRD STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
S&A: O_o¿ Oh brother. 


	3. Visiting Clef

Summon:singing STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot: You sure got that right!  
  
Tamari-chan:poking Summon's head like mad  
  
Umi: o_o… Uhhh… How bout starting the fic?  
  
Summon:stops singing OK!!! starts rapping with the MKR theme playing in the background Yo people! It's your favorite DJ! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi: Is this what happens when you're too hooked up on our show and you drink too much Virgin Margarita?  
  
A&T-chan: Yup.  
  
Summon:yoi Yo guys! Anyone wanna go out with me?!  
  
A,U,T-chan: No thanks.  
  
Summon:becomes normal Oh! Heheheh. Here's the story.  
  
  
  
Summon and Umi walked to the throne room. "Sensei, I have a visitor!" proclaimed Summon as soon as he opened the door. Clef and Sierra were talking and turned around to see who Summon brought in. "Ahhh!" exclaimed Sierra in surprise, "Our Magic Knight's awaken." Umi smiled. "Heheh," chuckled Clef. Summon kneeled down and asked, "Sensei, will you be needing anything?" Clef shook his head and replied, "No. Do you two mind coming back later? Sierra and I are a bit busy with 'The Case'. If you know what I mean." "Yes Sensei," answered Summon. He turned to Umi and whispered, "Come on Ms… uhhh… What's your name miss?" Umi beamed and went out the door with Summon following her. Once they got out and closed the door behind them, Summon continued. "I didn't catch your name miss." Umi giggled and replied, "My name's Umi. Ryuuzaki Umi. Stop with the 'Ms.' thing, 'kay. You sound like Fuu." Summon gave her a small smile and nodded. The two began walking to wherever their feet would take them. "Ummm…" mumbled Summon. "Yes?" asked Umi as she turned her head to look at the Palu. Summon looked at her and grinned. "I bet you're hungry," he said. At that time, Umi's stomach grumbled. She was surprised and blushed. "Wanna get something to eat then?" continued Summon. Umi's face lit up and she nodded.  
  
  
  
Summon: Okay. After the long dialogue at the beginning, I gave a short chap. I'm havin writers block right now.  
  
Ascot: Uhhh… You won't tell them yet, huh Summon-kun?  
  
Summon: Nope. Another thing to add to the writer's block is the fact that I'm writing a Clemi or two. I mean, it's hopeless. Oh well. What can we do? I can't think!!!  
  
Ascot: I hope you'll mention more bout "The Case" in the next chap.  
  
Summon: Maybe. Review please dokusha-sama! 


	4. Picnic with Fuu and Ferio

Summon: Ummm… Any ideas?  
  
Tamari-chan: Nope.  
  
Umi: Brain empty.  
  
Ascot: Bout… whispers something  
  
Summon: Perfect! Here we go!  
  
  
  
Summon and Umi both went to the kitchen and made some sandwiches. "I think we made too much," said Umi as soon as they got out. "Maybe we can have a picnic with your friends," suggested Summon as he unwrapped a turkey sandwich. "Great idea!" Umi grabbed Summon and ran off.  
  
"Here's Fuu's room," said Summon as he fixed his hair and took a bite of his sandwich. Umi knocked on the door and Ferio opened the door. "Hi Umi. Hi Summon," he greeted as he stepped aside to let the two in. "What brings you guys here?" asked Fuu who was sitting on the bed. "Summon and I made some subs and we made too much. We were wondering if you and Ferio would like to go on a picnic with us," explained Umi. "Who's Summon?" asked Fuu. Umi looked at Summon who was behind her eating his sub. "Oh!" exclaimed Fuu. "Can we go Fuu?" begged Ferio acting like a little kid. Fuu sighed and answered, "Alright." The four friends left the room to look for Hikaru.  
  
"Wonder if Hikaru-san's here," said Fuu knocking on the door. Nobody answered. Summon opened the door and saw nobody was there. "I guess they left," said Ferio. Umi nodded. "Let's just go ahead shall we?" asked Summon, "I'm getting hungry." Umi and Fuu giggled and went outside with the two boys.  
  
"I can't wait!" yelled Ferio. Fuu nudged him gently. "What?" he whined. Summon and Umi laughed. Summon distributed equal amounts of sandwiches to each person and they began eating. After a few minutes, they all finished and began talking about what's been going on. "How's Caldina and Lafarga?" asked Umi. "They both moved to Chizeta and they now have one baby," answered Summon as he unwrapped another sandwich. "Oh my!" proclaimed Fuu. "What's wrong?" asked Ferio, as he too, unwrapped another sandwich. "I never thought that Caldina-san and Lafarga-sama would end up together," replied Fuu fixing her glasses. "Oh," mumbled Summon as he chewed his sub. "How's Ascot-sama?" inquired Fuu as she watched Ferio trying to swallow his sandwich in one bite. Ferio choked on his sandwich as soon as he heard Ascot's name. Summon spat out his sandwich, spraying bits of vegetables, bread, turkey, and chicken into Fuu's, Umi's, and Ferio's face. "Ewww!" screamed Umi. "Sorry!" apologized Summon. Fuu gently wiped her face and Ferio's. Umi cleared her throat and asked, "How's Ascot?" Ferio looked at Summon and coughed. "Uhhh… H-h-he's f-fine," stuttered Summon. Fuu and Umi looked at each other and raised their brows. "Oh really?" asked Fuu eyeing Ferio. "Y-y-yeah!" nodded Ferio. "Somehow I have a doubt," said Umi looking at the two boys smiling innocently. "A-a-a doubt?" asked Summon. "T-that's the c-c-craziest thing I've ever heard!" yelled Ferio standing up. "Oh! Summon, don't we have things to do?" questioned Ferio as he looked at Summon. "Yeah!" agreed Summon violently nodding his head as he stood up. The two stuttering guys bid their good-byes and quickly ran away. "I wonder what they're hiding," said Umi as she began cleaning up. "Men. Always a mystery," uttered Fuu. Umi nodded her head in agreement.  
  
  
  
Summon: I'm hungry.  
  
Ascot: I have a sudden craving for a turkey sandwich.  
  
Summon: Me too.  
  
Tamari-chan: Since you guys are too busy thinking bout food, I'll talk to the readers. Please review!  
  
A&S:munch, crunch, chomp 


End file.
